There has been known a so-called air conditioning seat which has an air blowing function for improving comfort of a seated person by distributing air distributed from an interior of the seat from a seat surface (see JP-A-2006-102193). Specifically, there has been known an air conditioning seat in which a plurality of air outlets are provided on the seat surface, and the air is blown out from each of the air outlets towards the seated person.
In the above technology, since only the same type of air is blown out from any of the air outlets, it is not possible to distribute comfortable air which is different to each part of a body of the seated person.